This Could Be Paradise
by ShewolfSOS
Summary: Lissa Fox is a care-free teenager with an all-star pop band. But when a certain wolf turns up at the club she performs at, her life changes completely. REVIEW!


This Could Be Paradise

Chapter One: Meet Lissa

**Hey people! This is my latest WR book! See that little magic button down there at the bottom of the page? Click it! Please! I don't own WR I don't own WR I don't own WR! Nor any of the songs used in this book! Bye! **

**~Lady Quyn~...**

(Lissa's POV).

"Okay, everyone!" Lissa called from the stage. "Meet the New Squad!" There was an applause from the audience. "Now, we will do a cover of 'Call Me Maybe', by Carly Rae Jepsen!" Lissa yelled, and there was everyone in the nightclub cheered.

The music to "Call Me Maybe" started. "I threw a wish in the well," Lissa sang, "don't ask me, I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell, but now you're in my way. Your stare was holding, ripped jeans, skin was showing, hot night, wind was blowing, where you think you're going baby?" The crowd watched the young singer with deep interest. Soon she finished the song, and everyone cheered. "Thank you," Lissa shouted. "We'll be right back, so stay tuned, folks!" She rushed to the bathroom. Sheesh, what a night. She leaned against the wall. A woman wearing a black shirt with a red scarf, black boots, and black jeans, stood next to her. She had the bluest set of eyes. Her hair was tousled and black. "Hey," the woman greeted.

"Who are you? You don't seem like you're from around here," Lissa observed. "My name is Blue Yaiden. And, no, I'm not," Blue replied. "Why weren't you at the party? It's really fun," Lissa told her. Blue smiled.

"I'm not much for parties," she said quietly. "Well, I perform here Friday night with my band, the New Squad," Lissa said. "That's nice," Blue said. "Yo, Blue, what's taking you so long?" a guy from outside called. "I have to go," Blue said quickly. "Well, my name's Lissa, and it was nice meeting you, Blue." Lissa smiled. "Talk to you later." Blue left. Lissa pondered over her new friend. There something strange about her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Come on, Lissa!" one of the members of the New Squad yelled. "We're up."  
"Coming!" Lissa shouted, and darted onto the stage. "Our second song will be 'Respect', by the legendary Aretha Franklin!" a girl in the band, Remy, announced. A smother of applause. "What you want, baby I got," Lissa sang. "What you need, you know I got it. All I'm askin' is for a little respect when ya come home." The backup singers chimed in with "sock it to me" and the crowd shrieked in excitement.

Lissa walked out of the club exhausted. She sat on the hood of her car, thinking, when she heard pawsteps behind her. She whipped around. A brownish-yellow wolf stood in front of her very eyes. Lissa gasped, "A wolf!" The wolf stared at her. She wondered if it was as shocked as she was. _How can that be? _Lissa thought. _Wolves died off before I was born! _The wolf shifted into a boy. "Wolf!" Lissa gasped.

"Yeah, yeah," the wolf said. "We're supposed to be dead, yada yada. Handfuls of us have survived."

"How?" Lissa exclaimed. "Long story short," the wolf replied. "We live, we die, we're reborn, reincarnated, all that crap."

"Let me get this straight," Lissa said. "So you were reborn?" He nodded. "Yeah," he responded. "The name's Hige." It took Lissa a minute to calm down. Finally she said, "I'm Lissa." She examined him: He wore a yellow sweatshirt, and jeans. His eyes were brown. He had blonde, tousled hair. Lissa thought he was kind of cute.

"Do you have a pack?" Lissa asked. "Yes," he said. "They're waiting for me, if you wanna come meet 'em." A little nervously, she replied, "Oh, um. Sure."

"Come on then." He led her through the woods. A group of boys- along with Blue- stood by the trees. "Blue?" Lissa asked, and the female wolf nodded. "Guys, meet Lissa," Hige said.

**Well, that's the first chapter! I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic except for wonderful Lissa Fox! I would love you forever if you review!**

***stares at you hopefully***

**~Lady Quyn~...**


End file.
